EC plus BS equals Love
by EdwardIsMineNoQuestionsAsked
Summary: Read and check it out. It's pretty funny, in my opinion... ExB Read and Reply, por favor!
1. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns ALL: D**

Enjoy!! The idea randomly came up to me...LOL hope you like it

**B POV**

Edward and I were lying on the bed just enjoying each other's company, when suddenly we heard a large crash.

"Aww…C'mon Jasper! Don't be like that!" we heard Emmet yell.

"You better run Emmett. You're not gonna like the outcome of this…" Alice said. Then suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey Edward," I called, "Do you want to go to our meadow? I don't think we will ever get quiet and peace around here."

"That's a great idea, love. I'm gonna need to carry you downstairs, though. Things are a little bit violent down there if you know what I mean…" he warned me. With that he scooped me up into his arms bridal style and carried me down the stairs. I caught a glimpse of Jasper having Emmett in a massive headlock.

"Edward!! Please help!! Jasper's gonna murder me!!" Emmett cried. But then I thought…isn't Emmett like…two times Jasper's size?? He must have gotten Jasper _pretty _angry…

"Sorry Emmett. Leave me and Bella out of this." Edward said and then turned towards Alice, "Alice, we are going to our meadow. Call me if you need anything."

"Alright. Bye Edward! Bye Bella! Have fun!" Alice sang happily.

And with that we were off to our meadow for some peace and quiet.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EmPOV**

Sheesh! I didn't know that Jasper could be so strong! I guess I underestimated him. The suddenly I got out of Jasper's headlock and ran to the door and outside. I decided to run away from Jasper and to and have some fun with Edward and Bella. I heard Jasper yelling something like, "Come back here, you coward!" but I am no such thing! I'm just trying to have some fun!

I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's number. _Ring Ring Ring…_

"What do you want, Emmett?" I heard he said.

"Hey Edward! What's up, man? Well technically you aren't a man, I mean you are a man, but not like "human"….but you get the idea…Oooh!! How about this, What up vamp? Hahaha!! I think I'm gonna like that one better," I rambled.

"Emmett stop bugging me." And with that he hung up. Geez! How rude! I guess I'm just going to have to follow his scent. And off I went.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**E POV**

We sat in silence in our meadow looking at the beautiful clouds. Until I heard Bella speaking.

"Edward! I have a great idea! Can we carve our initials into a tree?"

I chuckled at her randomness. "Of course, Bella. And may I ask what brought this up?"

"Nothing really. It just came to mind." Then my phone started to vibrate. I picked up and realized it was Emmett. "What do you want Emmett?" Then he started to rant about me not being human.

"Emmett stop bugging me." I hung up on Emmett.

"Who was that, Edward? Was it Alice?" My Bella asked.

"No, love. It was nothing. It was just Emmett fooling around."

"Oh. Alright, then".

"Emmett can be so annoying sometimes."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Em POV**

I could then hear Edward and Bella talking. I heard something like "Emmet can be so annoying sometimes". I heard Edward say that. Then I saw Edward carving something into the tree. It said **EC plus BS equals Love **. Then I heard Edward let out a small growl, probably because he could sense that I was here.

I got out from the trees and stepped into the clearing. I saw Bella turn around and greeted me. I just kept walking straight to Edward. I was angry! Mad! Hurt! How could he do that! All I wanted was to have some fun! Edward's usually not like this. How could he be so mean??

When I reached Edward, took my pointer finger and jabbed it at him. "How could you? How rude of you!" I saw Bella and she had a confused look on her face. HA! Like she didn't know. She could look so innocent sometimes, even though she was clearly guilty of this.

Then I heard Edward laugh that sounded like a loud roar. Bella cringed and stared at Edward as if he were insane. I then instantly tore of the tree and crushed it with my bare hands. Bella stared at me with her eyes wide open and started to get teary. It looked like she was about to cry or something.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**B POV**

I stared at Emmett when he crushed our tree into thin, tiny pieces of shreds. My eyes started to water up.

"Emmett!! How could you?! That was _our_ tree!"

"How is it _your_ tree? It said **Emmett Cullen plus Bull Shit equals love**! I know sometimes I can be obnoxious, but did you _have_ to write that? I mean how rude??" Emmett said.

I stared at Emmett and I realized that Edward was still having his laughing fit. Then suddenly I bursted out laughing and rolling around on the ground.

"You guys are _so_ perfect for each other. Being mean as such!" I heard Emmett said. Then when Edward's laughing fit ended, he explained to Emmett that it was meant to say, **Edward Cullen plus Bella Swan equals love.** I stopped laughing until when Emmett fully understood the situation, he had a sheepish smile on his face and was fully embarrassed and that cracked me up all over again.

Emmett can be such a goof sometimes!!

**So, you guys like it? Read and Reply!**

: D


	2. AN

Hey you guys! I wanna write another short funny story. Any ideas?

xoxo,

EdwardIsMineNoQuestionsAsked


End file.
